Products capable of providing privacy for the consumer have increased. For example, it is very common today for most personal computers and automatic teller machines to include a privacy screen allowing the user to view the image on the monitor while simultaneously limiting the view for bystanders, or at least those not in the viewing angle of the screen. Some have used light control films to provide privacy to a user who has documents containing sensitive material. The idea is similar in that the user can view the image on the document but bystanders are limited in viewing the document's content.
The art discloses various light control films that also serve the purpose of providing privacy to the user. However, as document privacy is becoming more and more of a desire for consumers, those skilled in the art seek different solutions to provide this desired feature. Thus, there is a continuing need for new privacy film constructions.